


Veela Mates

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Gay Draco Malfoy, OOC, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, this is rlly shit srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: draco malfoy has recently come into his veela inheritance and has found out that his mate is none other than harry potterooc, this is shit srry lmao
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Veela Mates

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way back up to Gryffindor tower after their final lesson of the day, charms, when they were approached by none other than Draco Malfoy.

“Potter, can I talk to you?” Draco looked awkward and nervous, the spots of pink staining his high cheekbones standing out against his pale skin. They were back for their ‘eighth year’ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a special one off to allow those affected by the war the previous year to finish their education and get their NEWTs, and to be fair to Draco, since their classes had started two months ago, he had kept his head down and made no trouble at all.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry was genuinely curious to know what his ex-rival could possibly want to talk to him about, and even more curious as to what about it was bringing up the attractive flush on the blond’s striking face.

“Could we talk in private? It’s a personal matter.” Draco’s cheeks reddened further at this, and Harry really couldn’t help but find it adorable.

Harry was about to agree when Ron cut in. “No way, mate!” he caught the look on Harry’s face and continued with “You can’t really be thinking about going with the ferret!” Beside him, Hermione looked concerned but didn’t appear to be as hostile as Ron.

“Well, Malfoy hasn’t been that bad this year, and I doubt he’ll curse Harry with us knowing they were together, so if Harry wants to hear him out, I don’t think we should stop him.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione.” Harry looked gratefully at the bushy-haired girl before turning back towards Draco. “Where do you want to talk, then? The Room of Requirement?” They were around the corner from the seventh-floor corridor where the room was located, so it would be a reasonable and private place for them to talk, and Draco nodded his agreement.

“Ok, Harry, we’ll wait here for you, alright?” Hermione still looked worried, but at least she understood that he would want to have this conversation.

“You don’t have to do that, you could go back to the tower and I’ll meet you there if you want.” Harry ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

“Mate, of course we’re going to wait!” Ron looked genuinely outraged at the implication that he wouldn’t stand around for an indeterminate amount of time for no real reason.

“Alright, I guess…. I’ll be back soon, yeah?” Harry turned awkwardly and moved towards the Room of Requirement, Draco trailing behind him and rubbing at his forearms anxiously. 

When they entered the room, it looked similar to the Gryffindor common room, albeit smaller and less obnoxiously red, and Harry settled himself on one side of the soft corduroy sofa in front of the fire. Draco hesitated for a moment before sitting at the edge of the opposite side of the sofa, his posture awkward and stiff.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Harry had pulled his legs up onto the sofa and looked intensely more comfortable than Draco did.

“Uhm, fuck.” Draco muttered to himself, wondering how on Earth he was supposed to bring this up. He had planned out what he was going to say about a million times before approaching Harry, but sitting across from the dark-haired boy, he found himself forgetting every single version he had come up with. “Well…. You see…… I, uh, icameintoaveelainheritanceandyouremymate.” He spoke that last sentence so fast and low that Harry had to strain to hear him.

“You’re a veela?” Harry was shocked; Draco was incredibly attractive, but he always had been, and Harry certainly hadn’t noticed any unnatural ‘allure’ like he had seen around Fleur, although, actually, thinking about it, he had seen more people than usual staring at him. Speaking of Fleur, “Wait, I thought veela came into their inheritance when they were 16?” That was something he had heard her mention before to her sister Gabrielle.

“That’s only for female veela, males don’t develop until they’re 18.” Draco undid his top button and pulled his collar out of the way, revealing a marking of a blue feather that pulsed with magic. Harry had seen an almost identical on Fleur’s neck, although the shade of Draco’s was darker and richer than the pale, icy blue of Fleur’s. Before he realized what he was doing, Harry had reached out and touched the mark. He could feel it pulse harder and faster under his fingertips and saw the pulsing slow slightly as he pulled his hand away.

“Does it always do that? When someone touches it?”

“No.” Draco hesitated a little. “It pulses more the closer I am to you. Over the summer it didn’t pulse at all.” He still wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

“Oh. Is that how you know I’m your mate?” Draco had expected Harry to have gotten angry already, but his voice was filled with no revulsion, only calm curiosity.

“Yes. I’m really, REALLY sorry.” His voice was low and his eyes were fixed on the rug in front of the sofa.

“Why?” Harry wasn’t responding at all like Draco had anticipated.

“What do you know about veela mates?”

“Not much. I mean, Bill Weasley’s wife is a veela and they’re mates, but I don’t know that much about the details or anything.”

“Well, being my mate means that I’ll be incredibly jealous and territorial over you, and it means that if you wanted to date someone it could be dangerous because of my instincts to protect you and claim you, so I am genuinely so, so sorry.” Draco’s head was bowed and his platinum hair was falling into his eyes.

“You don’t need to apologise, its not your fault. Plus, I don’t mind.” At this Draco’s head snapped up, his silvery eyes meeting Harry’s emerald ones in shock.

“What do you mean?”

Harry’s handsome face was screwed up in confusion. “Why would I mind?”

“Because! You’re bonded to me! You quite literally can’t date anyone because of me!”

“Do you…. Not want to be my mate?” Harry’s beautiful eyes were now clouded with insecurity.

“You don’t want to be mine!” Draco looked on the verge of tears as he practically shouted at Harry, and Harry just looked genuinely bewildered.

“Of course I do.”

“What?” Draco seemed to shrink further into himself in his confusion.

“Draco, of course I want to be your mate. When I was on the run last year, I figured out that I like blokes as well and I realized that I’d had a crush on you for ages; that’s why I never got back together with Ginny after the war.”

“Wh- really?” Draco was already shocked by the use of his first name, and the rest of Harry’s statement just added to that.

“Yes, really, you idiot.” Harry was smiling now, and it was one of the most incredible things Draco had ever seen- his eyes crinkled and his full lips curved in the most attractive way.

“Oh.” Was all Draco could bring himself to say before leaning over and pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry gasped lightly and reached up, tangling his fingers into Draco’s hair and wrapping one arm around his waist, urging the blond forward to straddle his hips as he kissed back insistently. He could feel his wrist tingling, and as the boys broke apart for air he found his eyes drawn to it, seeing an almost identical mark to the one on Draco’s neck, only in a sea-green, almost identical to the one he knew Bill had on his wrist.

“So, you’re okay with ME being your mate?” Harry was back to looking insecure, although his skin was also flushed red.

“Harry, I’ve been in love with you forever.” Draco was looking at him like he was an idiot, but there was a soft fondness to his expression Harry had never seen before.

“What?”

“I figured out I was gay when I was 12 because I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you, you idiot. All of my friends knew; even my father knew I was in love with you because I couldn’t stop talking about ‘Perfect Potter with his scar and his broomstick and does he even know what a hairbrush is?’” Draco made air-quotes with his long, elegant fingers before reaching down and tangling them with Harry’s squarer, much darker ones as he rolled his eyes.

“That is insane.” Harry laughed. “I haven’t even told Ron and Hermione that I’m bisexual yet, though I suppose I should do that now, shouldn’t I?” the question was obviously rhetorical as he pulled Draco, who was sitting on his lap, down into another deep kiss, his eyes alight with humour.

As they kissed, Harry wound one hand around the back of Draco’s neck and wrapped the other around his waist, pulling him flush against his body, as one of Draco’s hands fisted in Harry’s thick curls and the other grasped at his shoulder. They were just beginning to rut against one another, a trill caught in Draco’s throat as Harry laid open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck, sucking and biting as he ground his hips upwards, when a Jack Russel terrier patronus interrupted them, Ron’s voice making them spring apart.

“Mate, you’ve been gone for almost an hour, it’s almost dinner and if we’re late down because of bloody Malfoy I’ll never forgive either of you.”

“We should probably… go then.” Harry’s voice was low and rough and he stood, straightening out his clothes.

Draco’s entire face was pink, his fair hair dishevelled and his shirt wrinkled, and his slender neck was peppered with numerous hickeys, and Harry couldn’t help but grin at his beautiful mate as he nodded, his eyes still slightly dazed.

Harry reached out and straightened Draco’s hair and shirt, pressing a chaste peck to his kiss-swollen lips and reaching out to take his hand and pulling him off of the sofa and towards the door.

When they reached the door, Draco went to pull his hand away from Harry’s but Harry held on. “Come with me?” He smiled softly at the taller boy.

“Come where? Why?” Draco looked nervous as he pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

“Well, I need to tell Ron and ‘Mione about this, yeah? So why don’t you come with me?”

“What, now?!”

“Yeah? Why not now? Unless you don’t want them knowing, that’s alright if you don’t.”

At that last comment, Draco made a shrill noise of protest and flushed red. “Of course I want people to know, I just….. urgh, bloody Gryffindor.” Draco was practically muttering now, but he was looking at Harry with a small, fond smile.

Harry grinned back at him, his cheeks dimpling adorably. “Okay, good, I want people to know too, so they know you’re mine.” The mark at his wrist gave an appreciative flutter as he said that, and Draco made a bird-like noise that made it clear he approved of Harry’s claim, and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

Harry pulled away first, grinning dopily and pulled Draco with him down the corridor and around the corner to where Ron and Hermione were sat on a bench in one of the alcoves, their arms around one another and their lips locked. As they approached the couple, Harry coughed pointedly to make his presence known, and they broke apart, both blushing. As soon as they turned around to Harry and Draco, however, they clearly took a shocked second to the boys’ clasped hands and dishevelled appearances, before Ron unexpectedly broke into a big grin.

“Harry, mate, finally!” He yelled, much to the surprise of both Harry and Draco.

“What? What do you mean finally?” Harry’s confusion was evident.

“I mean, you idiots have finally sorted your shit out and gotten together!”

“You knew?” Harry was absolutely gobsmacked.

“Oh, Harry. After sixth year, I think everyone knew.” Hermione smiled gently at her best friend.

“Sixth year? I didn’t even know then!”

“No offence, mate, but you are a bit oblivious about stuff like this, aren’t you?” Ron smiled good naturedly.

"Like you're any better!" Harry laughed.

Draco moved awkwardly, still holding Harry’s hand, and his collar shifted, accidentally showing the mark on his neck to Hermione and she gasped. “Malfoy, you’re a veela?”

“Oh, uh, yes.” His voice was small and uncomfortable, but Harry smiled encouragingly at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. “And Harry is my mate.”

“Oh, yes, right, is that why you wanted to talk to him?” Hermione didn’t seem upset, just curious, and she smiled as he nodded. “That’s lovely! I mean, I still don’t like or trust you, but Harry has been obsessed with you for years and as long as you know that I will castrate you if you hurt him, I’m really happy for the pair of you.” Draco gulped; Hermione Granger was a truly terrifying witch. “Now, I would be really interested to learn more about this veela bond,” she turned to Harry, “do you have the mark, then?” she asked him, tapping her wrist to illustrate what she meant, and he responded by simply holding out his wrist for her to see.

“’Mione, can you do this over dinner? I’m hungry.” Ron interjected, before turning and heading down towards the great hall. Harry laughed and made to follow him, still dragging Draco by the hand, and Hermione flushed, her dark skin reddening, and caught up with Ron.

Outside the great hall, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and leaned into him lightly. “Sit with us? ‘Mione’s probably going to have a million questions about the whole veela thing, and I’d like everyone to see that you’re mine.” His voice was practically a growl on the last word and Draco flushed prettily, his inner veela celebrating that he had a mate who was seemingly just as possessive as his nature wanted him to be. He nodded and entered the hall, Harry’s arm still wrapped around his narrow waist, and practically all of the eyes in the hall were trained on him as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He was just glad that he wasn’t the only non-Gryffindor to sit at that table today; Hannah Abbott was sitting with Longbottom, and his cousin Luna was leaning into her girlfriend’s side as she braided charms and feathers into her red hair. He found some humour in the fact that his mate’s ex-girlfriend was now dating his cousin, but he couldn’t dwell on it for long before Granger began bombarding him with questions.


End file.
